


Long Nights

by tiger_in_the_flightdeck



Series: Tiger's Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_in_the_flightdeck/pseuds/tiger_in_the_flightdeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long nights waiting by the telephone, his soldier across the sea.</p>
<p>As London prepares for war, Jim fights a battle of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a photo set from tumblr. Let me know if I should expand it out, please?
> 
> Originally posted on my Tumblr- tiger-in-the-flightdeck.tumblr.com

Long nights waiting by the telephone, his soldier across the sea. Sebastian had enlisted the day the war had become official. Jim had laughed, certain that things would blow over in a matter of days.

Days had become weeks. Seb had packed his bags.

The night before his caged Tiger had left for his Basic Training, Jim had railed, and screamed. A lamp was smashed on the wall. “I can’t even kiss you goodbye at the station!” Plucking broken glass from his fingers. Blood coursing down his arms.

Sebastian stood, stoic and silent through it all. Then took Jim in his arms. Quiet words become a moonlit song.

They ignore the air raid sirens, making love under the bed as the world exploded around them. A breathless moan. Fingers laced. Completely sightless with the blackout curtains in place.

“Tiger… My Tiger. Promise you’ll come back.”

Sebastian refuses to reply. He would kill for this man- has. Would die for him- willingly. But he cannot make a promise he doesn’t know he can keep. Body arched, muscles tense, he swears to the things he can. “Love you. Always, Jim. My sweet, mad, precious Jim. Love you.”

Kisses smother gasps and cries. The landlord is nosy. Jim can’t afford an eviction.

They hold each other, naked and shaking until dawn. Jim cries. He kicks the bed frame. Slaps Sebastian. Kisses him, hard and hungry. “Don’t be a hero. You’re not made for it.” The bus ride to Paddington is quiet. Jim brushes his thigh on Seb’s. He’s still here. For now.

The platform is crowded. Young couples saying goodbye, some for the last time. Families hug. Sebastian shoulders his duffel, shielding the movement of his hand as he reaches out, and touches Jim’s side. “Remember to eat. Rent is due on the first of each month.” The boarding call is sounded. Sebastian looks around. “Stay out of trouble, you.”

Nothing more. He turns on his heel and climbs onto the train.

Jim immediately sets to work, arranging the world to his advantage. To bring his Tiger home.

But still, each night, he waits beside the telephone. Each night, he waits in silence.

An opened door. A dropped bag. A tired voice.

_“Hey, Boss. Miss me?”_


End file.
